Crazy
by hpets
Summary: harry gets captured by death eaters and ends up in a cell with an insane girl, i'm not insane thank you very muchShut it Hey radom One shot


AN: in this fic there are a few quotes taken out of books, from movies and other fanfic stories so if you recognise any saying then it probably is not my own briliance and i would like to comend those people for their excellent ideas

I do not own harry potter...etc

-----------------

Harry could hear the screams of the prisoners and the scratching of the rats as he was dragged down the long cold hall past various smells of decay. He struggled against his captors as they chained him to the moss covered wall.

When they had finished locking the harsh metal bands around his wrists, his captors stepped back and one removed his blind fold.

The two Death Eaters left the cell quickly not bothering to lock the door.

"Hi!" came a cheery voice from Harry's left,

Harry looked to the voice and saw a girl about his age, with dirt ridden hair hanging limply around her shoulders. She wore black clothing and was looking at him with big blue eyes.

"Um... hi " Harry said warily, thinking this to be a plot from Voldemort.

" They finally brought me some company, yay!" she exclaimed rattling her chains, " Aren't they just darlings" then she giggled.

Harry just stared at her, ' she has been under one to many curico curses.'

"You know it's not very polite to stare" she said in a serious voice

Harry blinked.

"Hi" she said again, still with a cheery voice.

"Hi, um, I'm Harry" Harry said introducing him self.

" So... were you put in here by ar, um..." Harry opened his mouth, "Don't tell me, i know this one, i know this one..."

'Ok she doesn't even remember her captors name, most defiantly mad'

" vvvol mmm vol mm, Ah Snake Man! You were put in here by snake man right?"

Harry looked at her, laughing internally at her name for voldemort, " Yup"

"Cool, i was put in here by him to"

"So are you a witch?" Harry asked her

"Wha...?" She looked at him.

'Guess not'

He let the little conversation they had die off

10 seconds later

"I like vegemite"

Harry looked at her again, "What?"

"I like vegemite"

"Okay then" Harry looked away

Harry started to look around the cell as the girl started to hum a tune that sounded kind of like "I'm a little teapot". There wasn't much there just three walls made of some sort of grey stone and then bars about 4 metres in front of where Harry was hanging. The door was wide open mockingly knowing the prisoners within could not escape.

He sighed 'looks like i will just have to escape later.'

He looked to the girl who had started to walk backwards up the wall, gripping the chain. She went almost vertical and then flipped over twisting the chain as she did, still humming some random tune. Harry watched her do this a few times until he heard foot steps making their way down the hall towards them.

Voldemort stepped into the cell, followed by three other Death Eaters,

"Well, what do we have here? It looks like Harry Potter got him self caught." He laughed evilly to him self.

"What do you want Tom?" Harry spat

"I ask the questions around here, and don't call be that name! Curico!" Voldemort hissed as Harry started convulsing, and trying to hold in his screams.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Harry slumped in the chains breathing heavily. The girl who had not taken her eyes off the death eater to the left of Voldemort spoke,

"Can I eat you?" she asked him.

"Quiet you wrench" Voldemort hissed before his evil minion could respond, and back handed her across the face.

"Owa, That hurt, why you have to been so mean, stupid snake man." She pouted completely ignoring the large purple bruise forming on her cheek.

Then she giggled " Nah nah nah nah Snake man,"

"Do not call me that" Voldemort spat, " Curico"

The cell was filled with a high pitched scream,

Then Harry realised that wasn't a scream, the girl was bloody laughing, 'What the hell'

Voldemort lifted the curse and the girl just looked at him with a lop sided smile.

"Fine," Voldemort said beckoning one of the death eater forward. They removed their hood and mask to reveal a vampire.

The vampire advanced forward and grabbed the girls neck, Harry had no time to protest as it sunk its fangs in. But as soon as he did he pulled away rubbing his neck.

"Ow, she bit me" he exclaimed.

"You bite me I bite you" She exclaimed as the vampire pulled his hand away revealing a red mark, "The bites not so bad, it's when the poison starts to sink in that you have to worry" the girl said smiling. The Vampire looked at her in horror and backed out of the cell. She just giggles at him. Harry looked at her in amazement, 'Just who, or what the hell was she?'

Voldemort looked at her in disgust before he placed a silencing spell on her, and turned back to Harry.

"Now where were we, Curico!" Harry couldn't help but scream, red hot blades ripped across his skin, burning the nerves and boiling the blood. Them the curse was lifted.

"Now tell me Potter, why won't you die?" Voldemort asked placing his wand under Harry's chin.

"Heaven didn't want him, hell was scared of him, so the world is stuck with him." the girl replied. All the occupants of the cell just looked at her like she was insane.

"What, I'm not insane, i'm just crazy." She giggled again.

"How did you brake through my spell?" Voldemort asked.

"What spell?" she replied.

Harry could have sworn Voldemort just rolled his eyes.

"I will be back," Voldemort said as he swepped out of the cell, the rest of his minions following.

"I've got my eyes on you" the girl said watching as they left.

Harry listened as the foot steps faded away and then turned to the girl, who had started to twist the chains again, he looked away still shaking from the previous curses.

CRACK

SMACK

"OWWW"

Harry turned to look at the girl who was currently face first on the concrete ground, having snapped her chains.

She stood up rubbing her nose and then looked at the broken chains still attached to her wrists.

"Cool new bracelets" she said as she jiggled them around.

"How long have you been twisting those chains?" Harry asked

She counted on her fingers, "Um one, two, three, years" she said mildly.

"That long, you've been here that long," Harry exclaimed

She shrugged "i dunno"

"Can you get me down?" Harry asked.

"I can try" she said and then started to tie imaginary ropes to the chains around Harry's wrists. She then took the other end of her imaginary ropes and pulled until

CRACK

The chains snapped, Harry landed on his knees shocked, 'How the hell did she just do that?'

"How...?" Harry asked

"What?" she said looking up from examining her 'new bracelets.

Harry shook his head and took her hand leading her out of the cell and down the hall, he started running until they reached the end. Harry looked around trying to figure out which way was out.

"Oo Oo, i know where to go" she said excitedly, pulling Harry's hand to the right and up a flight of steps, then another, and another until they reached to top of a long hall way. She stopped facing the death eater meeting at the other end of the hall.

"Opps, wrong way" she said and ran to another set of stairs and started up them. Voldemort orderd his death eaters after them.

Harry and the girl burst out on to the top of a tower, the death eaters close behind.

"Oh no," Harry whispered as he backed into the tower wall, he turned and looked over the edge, 'Definatly to far to jump.'

"Looks like it's the end of the line, " Voldemort said, chuckling, his evil chuckle.

"No it's not," the girl said pushing Harry over the edge.

"Ahhh," he screamed as he plummeted towars the ground.

The girl then jumped as wings ripped from her shoulder blades, and swooped down to Harry, "You have wings too ya know," she said thumping him on the back, the preasure causing the skin to rip as wings grew.

Voldemort and his minions where too surprised to throw curses at the escaping prisoners, as they watched them fly towards freedom.

Then Harry woke up, "What the Fuck? I had way to much sugar"

The end.


End file.
